Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to image forming apparatuses that include support members. More particularly, the present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and the like that have at least two main body components that are interconnected by a support member when the two main body components are separated, such as perhaps during maintenance operations.